Moment's Notice
by Jollyolly
Summary: Another day at the office. Until Tsuzuki receives a message from Muraki. A short story about my favorite couple! :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. That is so not right.

A/N: Another story that rattled in my head. This takes place about the first few weeks of Muraki and Tsuzuki's relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

"Tsuzuki, where's that expense report?"

The teenager rifled through the files and sheets of paper on their adjoining desk, frowning throughout and mumbling something about disorganization.

"Here you go, Hisoka!" Plucking up a manila file, the violet-eyed guardian reached over from his seat to hand it his young partner. "Completed reports go in this bin and expense receipts here," Tsuzuki explained, pointing to each. "And the contact information is here and pending cases goes here."

Green eyes narrowed.

"That's kind of...organized. Even for you, Tsuzuki," he mused, taking the requested file. "What's come over you?"

The older man chuckled, shaking his dark head. "Well, I realized how much more efficient it is to keep things in its proper place. No more endless searching means no more wasted time which means more time to solve cases."

"Again...what's come over you?" Hisoka stared at his partner. "These last few weeks you've managed to do what I hoped you would understand about a well-run office. I never thought THAT would happen."

The brunette went back to his keyboard, smiling. "A lot's happened in the past weeks. I just...I don't know. I just feel more...capable. More able to handle these kind of tasks."

The green-eyed youth took that in. It was true in that regard about Tsuzuki being more able to take on responsibility, more organized and serious-minded in his work.

_It's his relationship with Muraki that's done it..._

Much as Hisoka didn't want to admit it, his partner did seem far happier since being with the man who was once their enemy. The teenager had come to terms with their relationship long ago having read Muraki's thoughts and intentions through telepathy. And the doctor removing the curse had something to do with it as well. Hisoka no longer felt angry and betrayed by the situation.

Glancing at the brunette, a small smile formed on the teenager's lips. Tsuzuki was humming under his breath, placing papers in their proper trays, violets sparkling.

Tsuzuki definitely was much happier. Something that Hisoka thought would never happen given the past circumstances.

"Hey, Hisoka, was it last Thursday or Friday that we conducted that stake out at Hiroshima's? My notes say Thursday but I just want to be sure." Tsuzuki peered at his small notebook.

"Umm, yeah. Thursday. You're right," Hisoka confirmed.

"Thanks," Tsuzuki turned back to the keyboard and went back to typing in his slow methodical way.

Yeah, it took some time to get used to the whole Muraki-and-Tsuzuki-being-together situation. But seeing the results, Hisoka wasn't about to complain about something he had wished for his partner and friend.

"Tsuzuki. Kurosaki-kun."

"Yes!"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood at attention, facing Tatsumi.

"I just wanted to let you two know that your report on the last case was received and now we can officially close it. Good work," Tatsumi adjusted his glasses.

"Thanks, Tatsumi" Tsuzuki gave a slight bow. Smiling widely, he reached over to slap Hisoka's back. "Great work, partner! It was tough going at the end but I'm glad we were able to see it through."

"Ouch! Yeah...great work," the teenager straightened up. "Tatsumi-san, was everything in order?"

"Oh yes. Everything detailed and precise which is a bit surprising as usually reports from this department aren't handed in on time," the secretary casting his eyes on Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki blushed. "Well...yeah. That was then. But you have to admit, Tatsumi, my work ethic has improved, ne?"

"Yes, true," Tatsumi conceded, giving a small nod. "I will say it is a marked improvement and I hope it will continue." Clearing his throat, Tatsumi, looked at his clipboard. "Now, as far as the receipt tallies, I have a new form that's been approved and is to be used in place of the old..."

_BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ_

"Oh! Excuse me, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki grabbed his cell phone flipping open the lid, blinking at the small screen.

_Kazutaka_

Before Tsuzuki could answer, the ringing stopped.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Excuse me. I need to take this."

Without waiting for a reply, Tsuzuki marched across the room going through the door. Down the hallway, he turned the corner for privacy, his attention on the small phone. He was about to call Muraki when the phone buzzed again, alerting him of a text message.

_Asato...I need to see you. Meet me at the Ikebukuro building by the sakura path. I need to see you._

Tsuzuki bit his lip.

_This is strange. NEEDS to see me? What's happened? Why would Kazutaka need to see me in the middle the day...?_

Puzzled and confused, Tsuzuki's brain raced at the possible scenarios.

_Did something happen at the hospital? But he would just call and tell me...but...he hung up...was he interrupted? Was he going to talk to me, got interrupted, and could only manage to text me...? Why...why would he be interrupted...unless..._

Tsuzuki's heart skipped a beat.

_Unless something's happened..._

The brunette wasted no more time. Muraki wouldn't leave a message like that unless it was urgent. Tsuzuki raced back to the office,

"Tatsumi! I'm sorry but I need to leave right now!"

"Tsuzuki? What is it?" Hisoka stood up from his chair. "Should I come with you?"

"No, no," Tsuzuki shook his head. "I got a message from Muraki and he wants to meet me right away. And..."

Tatsumi sighed. "Tsuzuki, you know our policy about-"

"This is different!" the brunette cut in. Seeing the startled looks on both his friends' faces, he took a breath, forcing himself to remain calm. "I'm sorry, but Muraki's message is direct and urgent. I need to go. With or without your permission." Violets glittered.

"I see," Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, eye narrowed which Tsuzuki took as a sign that he was not pleased.

_Please, Tatsumi..._

"Tatsumi-san, I can finish up here. We are caught up with this week's paperwork," Hisoka chimed in.

Tsuzuki shot Hisoka a grateful look.

Tatsumi sighed again. "Very well. Tsuzuki, you can leave. Please keep us informed about the situation and be back in the office when you can."

"Thanks, Tatsumi! Thanks, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki turned on his heel, sprinting out.

_Hang on, Kazutaka!_

* * *

Tsuzuki ran at full speed to the destination, black trench flapping, barely noticing the pretty scene of sakura petals floating around him or the bewildered looks shot his way by other pedestrians. Coming to a halt, the brunette looked frantically around the perimeter, heart racing, hoping to spot that familiar white coat.

_Where IS he?! Am I too late?! Did he already leave?!_

A sinking sensation gripped Tsuzuki as he approached the designated building, his breathing labored. If he didn't see Muraki...if Muraki didn't show up in five minutes...what would he do?

"Asato."

With a start, Tsuzuki whirled around.

"Kazutaka!"

Running up to the silver blonde, Tsuzuki's eyes assessed his lover's features, looking for any sign of distress.

"Are you all right?! What's happened?!"

Even in his frantic state, Tsuzuki couldn't help but notice how attractive Muraki was, platinum hair shining in the afternoon sun; cream-colored wool coat fitted over broad shoulders; those silver eyes sparkling.

And that smile...

Muraki smiling confused the brunette even more. Holding out his arms, the doctor beckoned Tsuzuki to him.

"Beloved! I'm so glad you came! Was it very hard for you to get away?"

"What? But...but," Tsuzuki looked around half-expecting to see sinister figures lurking in the shadows. "Are you all right? What's happened? Why...why did you leave a message and..."

"I wanted to see you," Muraki replied, his hands on his lover's shoulders. "And since there is a bit of a lull at the hospital, I gave in to my impulse and called you. I thought we would have an early supper at that quaint café we passed by on our last walk..."

"You...you wanted to see me?" Tsuzuki shook his head, unable to comprehend. "But your message! You left a message that said you needed to see me now and...and...are you in trouble?"

"Trouble? No. I'm not in trouble, Asato," Muraki's brows knotted. "What made you think that I was in-"

"Because of your message!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, fishing out his cell. He thrust it into Muraki's face. "Your message said you needed to see me!"

Muraki nodded. "Yes, Asato. I wanted to see you," the silver blonde cocked his head. "But what made you think I was in trouble?"

Violets widened.

Speechless, Tsuzuki began to tremble.

"Beloved, you're shaking," Muraki pulled his lover against his chest. "Are you cold? I should conjure up your thicker coat with the fur collar."

"I...I can't believe...you called and...and...I ran around like...like a crazy person...thinking...you were...that something..."

Long fingers threaded through dark hair. "Do you feel faint? Perhaps you want to sit down?"

"I can't believe you!" Tsuzuki pushed his lover away with both hands, violets sparking.

"Asato!"

"How could you leave me such a message, Kazutaka, knowing full well I'd react this way! I thought you were in trouble or hurt or...or...!"

"Asato," Muraki took a step forward and quickly assessed why his lover burst out.

_Oh dear..._

He tried again. "Asato, truly, that was not my intention." Distressed himself, Muraki tried to calm his angry lover. "I wanted to see you and if you misunderstood my message, I am sorry. Believe me, Asato, I certainly didn't want you to think..."

Seeing Muraki's troubled face, Tsuzuki's anger faded. Not entirely however. But his relief at the fact that the doctor was all right overwhelmed him. So much so, tears sprang forth.

_Oh no! _

Swiping at his eyes furiously with the back of his hand, the brunette turned his back on his lover.

"Good. Okay then...then I...I should go...back to work...and...and..."

Before he could take a step, two arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Beloved." Muraki pressed his face into his lover's dark fragrant hair. "Please don't go. I am sorry. I...I had this strong desire to see you and I thought you would want to see me. I had no idea it would affect you so."

Tsuzuki swallowed hard at the thick lump in his throat, his emotions swirling. Anger, relief, exasperation. He merely nodded unable to speak.

"Forgive me, please," Muraki whispered, his lips brushing against his lover's temple, wanting this to be rectified here and now. He did not want Tsuzuki going away feeling upset. And the fact that he was the cause did not sit well with Muraki, not in the least.

"Beloved?"

"I'm...I'm not mad," Tsuzuki managed, taking a deep breath. "Really."

Muraki turned the brunette around to better see for himself. Violets eyes reflected back at him, swimming and filled to the brim with unshed tears. The silver blonde gasped at the sight, his heart pierced.

"Oh, beloved," Muraki groaned, cupping a smooth cheek, thumb caressing the skin. "This is all my fault. I've upset you with my stupid, clumsy attempt..."

"No, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki interjected, blinking up, tears escaping. "No. I'm...I'm just...relieved. Relieved that...that you're okay..."

The silver blonde brushed at the drops flowing from those beautiful bright amethysts with his fingertips, his heart squeezed in two.

"How can you say you are relieved when I've treated you so poorly? I deserve every bit of your wrath," Muraki insisted, kissing the brunette's forehead.

Shaking his head, Tsuzuki buried his face against his lover's warm neck, muffling a sob, his fingers gripping the silver blonde's coat.

"But I AM relieved and glad you're okay! I AM! Yeah, I SHOULD be mad at you for scaring me like that...it would serve you right! But...I just misunderstood...just assumed...you were...were..."

"I know, I know." Muraki pulled the smaller man against him, his long fingers combing silky hair.

"I feel like such an...idiot!"

"Asato!" Muraki forced his lover to look at him, into those startled violets. "I'm the idiot! The fact that you were that concerned about me means everything!" Brushing back the fringe of bangs from his lover's eyes, the doctor shook his head. "I should be horse whipped, tarred and feathered, boiled in oil for my utter lack of common-"

"Thumb screws."

Muraki blinked.

"Asato?"

"Thumb screws for a start. Followed by the rack and then all that other stuff would be good," Tsuzuki offered, his tone serious.

"AND the rack, Asato?"

Tsuzuki bit his lip, violets twinkling.

"Yeah. Especially the rack."

Muraki's eyes searched his lover's features and catching that gleam in those violets, his face broke into a grin.

"Beloved, you...you are utterly incredible!" Laughing, the silver blonde hugged the brunette, marveling at his lover's turn of humor. Tsuzuki merely smiled, rubbing his cheek against the soft wool of his lover's lapel coat, the larger man's body shaking with mirth. Anger gone, the brunette savored his lover's arms holding him tight, keeping him warm.

They held each other for so many minutes, each unaware of the elements around them.

"So you really just wanted to see me?" Tsuzuki asked in a small voice, his fingers stroking the coat's expensive material.

Muraki smile was serene.

"Yes, beloved, I did. Very much so," Muraki whispered, his silken voice causing the brunette's cheeks to redden, a shiver running down his spine. "The thought of waiting five more hours to see you was unbearable. I couldn't concentrate on my duties, on paperwork. You were...always there...in my mind's eye. And...and I just ...picked up the phone. I wanted to talk to you but I was interrupted by a phone call. So I did what I thought was the next best thing."

"The message," Tsuzuki surmised.

"The message," Muraki repeated. "I meant for this rendezvous to be spontaneous and romantic. But...when you rushed up to me...panicked and upset."

Tsuzuki lifted his head.

"You were worried about me, beloved." Muraki kissed his lover's forehead. "Can you get away? Can we spend the day together? I want very much to make it up to you, Asato. Show you how sorry I am."

The brunette didn't think twice. He very much wanted to be with his lover and having Muraki in such a mood sent shivers through him. Steal away, play hooky...such a wonderful and wicked idea. He was well caught up at work. He was sure Hisoka would fill in for him.

"Yeah," he replied, returning his lover's kiss, violets deepening with desire. "And you're gonna have...do what I say, Kazutaka...as punishment." As soon as he declared it, the brunette buried his face against Muraki's neck, smiling widely, surprised by his boldness.

"Beloved!" With a growl, Muraki tugged Tsuzuki's head back and smothered the brunette's lips in a heady kiss. Reeling, Tsuzuki gave in, unmindful of onlookers or where they were so caught up in the moment.

Releasing his lover after so many delicious minutes, breath ragged, the silver blonde pressed a kiss against Tsuzuki's cheek.

"Let's go home then...and get to those thumb screws and boiling oil..." Muraki purred, nipping at his lover's ear, laughter in his voice.

"Okay," Tsuzuki agreed. "Don't forget the nipple clamps..."

"Nip...Nipple clamps?!"

**_END_**

* * *

A/N: Hope this little story was enjoyed! Much thanks to Poppylee for keeping me in line and on focus! HUGGLES

A review would be greatly appreciated! Until next time! :)


End file.
